


Un peu de thé au bord de l'eau

by Ahelya



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait cette vérité que tout le monde connaissait sur leur famille mais il y avait aussi tout le reste, ce qui vivait dans les ombres du palais et de leur passé familial. Il y avait ce que personne ne savait sauf peut-être quelques témoins silencieux de leur vie privée.[On ne peut transmettre que deux choses à ses enfants : des racines et des ailes (Et du thé… Iroh aurait certainement ajouté : Et du thé…)]





	Un peu de thé au bord de l'eau

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème " Racine ".
> 
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

**Un peu de thé au bord de l'eau**

 

Elle s'était assise juste à côté de la mare, calme en apparence seulement. Les canard-tortues s'étaient aussitôt approchés du bord, espérant un peu de pain de sa part, mais les animaux s'étaient rapidement éloignés en voyant qu'aucune nourriture ne leur parvenait. Elle les suivit du regard.

Les petits avaient grandi…

Elle avait espéré trouver un peu de paix en venant ici. Elle avait toujours associé l'endroit à de bons souvenirs. Elle... Son père... Sa mère… Sa grand-mère... Sa tante Kiyi... Son oncle… Riant et nourrissant les canard-tortues…. Plaisantant et discutant alors qu'elle plongeait les pieds dans l'eau au grand désespoir de sa mère et des animaux qui se trouvaient là..

Mais il n'y avait pas que de bons souvenirs ici.

Elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle était venue ici en espérant échapper à ce qui venait de se passer mais elle se souvenait maintenant. Il n'y avait pas que son père et sa mère, sa grand-mère et sa tante Kiyi. Il n'y avait pas que son oncle et les canard-tortues. Il n'y avait pas que des rires, des plaisanteries et des conversations agréables attachés à cet endroit. Il y avait aussi son père, son oncle, du thé, des silences et des discussions à voix basses qu'elle avait vues sans jamais osé les interrompre ou les troubler. Oui, elle se souvenait maintenant et elle ne pouvait que constater, impuissante, cette ressemblance. Une énième ressemblance. Cette ressemblance, une parmi tant d'autres, ne faisait que l'éloigner davantage de l'apaisement qu'elle avait voulu atteindre en venant ici.

Elle se souvenait.

Elle se souvenait de gestes, de regards, de mots au détour d'une phrase. Ceux de son père. Elle se souvenait aussi que ces gestes, ces regards et ces mots n'étaient pas toujours du fait de son père mais immanquablement, après un certain geste, après un regard particulier, après des mots lourds de sens pour qui savait, son père s'éloignait et se réfugiait ici. Seul. Immobile. Silencieux. Avant que ne vienne son oncle et le thé…

Une autre ressemblance.

Elle ne fut aucunement surprise quand elle entendit le discret bruissement que peuvent faire les vêtements quand quelqu'un s'asseyait. Elle ne fut aucunement étonnée par le bruit d'un plateau qu'on posait sur le sol, ni par ceux qu'elle avait toujours associés à la préparation du thé.

Scène identique. Différentes personnes. L'histoire qui se répétait.

La préparation du thé était sans aucun doute tout aussi inscrite en elle que ces souvenirs et similitudes dont elle refusait de penser à cet instant et elle se tourna vers celui qui était venu troubler sa retraite au moment même où il lui tendait en silence une tasse de thé fumant. Elle la prit sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle ne la porta pas à ses lèvres.

De loin, sous le couvert des arbres, en grandissant, elle avait assisté de multiples fois à un échange similaire mais jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours son père qui en avait été le bénéficiaire tandis que son oncle, leur oncle, était celui qui…

Père… Oncle… La différence entre les deux n'étaient sans doute qu'une illusion, comme pour tout le reste…

Elle releva la tête. Un erreur sans aucun doute car son regard se posa aussitôt sur la preuve la plus visible de son tourment.

Son thé ne fumait plus. Elle sentait qu'elle avait les mains glacées.

Mais elle ne baissa pas la tête. Son regard ne quitta pas la cicatrice.

Son père resta immobile, silencieux. Il ne détourna pas les yeux. Il la laissa faire.

Elle savait. Elle ne pouvait pointer l'exact moment où elle avait su cependant. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une conversation en particulier. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir posé la moindre question. Elle savait.

Il y avait la guerre bien sûr. Il y avait les massacres. Il y avait le génocide des nomades de l'air. Il y avait cette vérité que tout le monde connaissait sur leur famille. La manière dont leurs actions et décisions avait mis le monde entier en danger. Il y avait aussi tout le reste, ce qui vivait dans les ombres du palais et de leur passé familial. Il y avait ce que personne ne savait sauf peut-être quelques serviteurs, courtisans et généraux qui avaient été les témoins silencieux de leur vie privée.

Elle avait toujours su. Elle avait toujours senti. Confusément sans doute au début. Incapable de mettre des mots là-dessus. Mais elle avait grandi. Elle avait compris. C'était là. Entre eux. Toujours.

C'était les mains froides de sa grand-mère...

C'était une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux de son oncle...

C'était son père qui venait s'agenouiller ici après un mot, un geste, un regard...

Mais ce n'était pas seulement eux.

C'était elle qui croisait le regard effrayé de sa grand-mère alors qu'elle venait de jeter l'une de ses poupées alors qu'elle était en colère.

C'était elle qui cherchait la compagnie de son oncle, qui désirait sa voix douce, sa patience et ses conseils après une confrontation virulente avec son père.

C'était son visage et celui de son père qui avaient soudain pâli, et leur soudain silence, pendant une dispute où son père lui avait dit qu'il allait lui apprendre ce qu'était le respect...

Qu'avait-elle dit aujourd'hui à son propre fils ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle se souvenait juste de la colère, de la rage immense qui s'était emparée d'elle en face de cette énième bêtise dont elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper…

Le feu, toujours, brûle même si on ne veut l'utiliser que pour se réchauffer ou s'éclairer…

Son thé devait être froid. Elle aurait dû le boire depuis longtemps mais son regard n'avait toujours pas quitté celui de son père.

Elle parla.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je sais que je ne suis pas... »

Elle se tut.

Son père se mit à réfléchir mais un air frustré qu'elle connaissait bien apparut bientôt sur son visage.

« Il doit sûrement y avoir un proverbe, quelque chose qui... »

Il leva la tête, regarda le ciel, soupira.

« Il aurait su quoi dire. »

Son oncle avait toujours su quoi dire et son père aussi, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Les ressemblances étaient multiples, sombres mais aussi lumineuses.

Elle se demanda soudain si dans quelques années, si l'histoire continuait de se répéter, ce qu'elle dirait à son fils ou à sa fille le jour où elle verrait l'un d'eux seul, silencieux, au bord de cette mare. Ou peut-être que cette situation n'aurait jamais lieu. Peut-être que suffisamment de temps aurait passé pour oublier. Après tout, ses enfants n'avaient jamais...

Mais n'était-ce pas aussi son cas ? Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme, ce grand-père avec qui elle partageait certains traits physiques. Elle avait connu sa tante, son autre tante, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu se comporter comme du temps de son enfance et son adolescence. Elle avait su pourtant, au point de reconnaître et de redouter ces ressemblances qu'ils partageaient….

Elle porta enfin la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains à ses lèvres. Son thé était froid mais elle le but tout de même. Sa tasse fut très vite à nouveau pleine. Elle la porta aussitôt à ses lèvres tandis que son père faisait de même. Calmes. Silencieux…

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

 

* * *

 


End file.
